I thought I've lost you
by EvilRegalPanda92
Summary: A StableQueen AU... Not giving much away to not spoil the story. I do not own any of the characters mention in this fic
**I thought I've lost you**

 _"_ _...If you want to have a life together, a family… Then, there's one important lesson I can impart on you. It's what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what's best for your children."_

 _The young man smiled at the old woman. She watched closely as her mother approached her true love._

 _"_ _Thank you. I understand. Because that's what you're doing now." he replied, his smile never faltering._

 _"_ _Yes. It is."_

 _Suddenly her mother's hand made its way to his chest and in a quick move she was holding her lover's heart._

 _"_ _Mother!..."_

* * *

"MOTHER! No no no no! Why did you do this to me?" She was shivering, eyes completely shut and her head was moving from side to side violently.

"We need to call a doctor your Majesty. "

Cora's cold eyes went from her daughter to the maid that just addressed her. Her piercing eyes were like two knives stabbing the girl in the chest.

"You foolish peasant! I don't want to drag any attention to this. My daugher was irresponsible and naive by giving herself to that insignificant stable boy. If this comes out, she will never marry a King. My plans are going to be shattered once more and I will never get what I always wanted but couldn't get with my incompetent husband,... power. Now"..."Cora approached the girl plunging her hand into her chest and ripping her heart out. "...you will forget about all of this and help Regina deliver the infant and do as I command you afterwards. Are we clear?"

The girl nodded and sat besides Regina with a cloth in hand wiping away her sweat. She was hallucinating and having a lot of nightmares. That was the results of the fever that she couldn't get down. She needed a doctor, her life and the baby's were in danger. If she wasn't able to get Regina's body back to a normal temperature she could die before delivering the baby.

* * *

 _"_ _Where are we going?" She smiled and squeezed his hand a little bit more while walking completely blindfolded._

 _"_ _If I tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise, don't you think?" Her lips curve into a smirk, biting the sassy comment that was almost going to escape her mouth. "We are almost there, be patient"_

 _"_ _Yes, well. They say that patience is a virtue and I think that when I was born there wasn't any left for me" There it was, the quick tongue that he loved so much. She was a handful about many things, but the good ones were always floating above all. Daniel stopped abruptly giving a final squeeze to her hand and finally letting go. She felt his hand behind her head working the knot. When the piece of cloth wasn't covering her eyes anymore she kept them shut, afraid of what she was going to see in front of her._

 _The relationship with her stable boy had been going on for a while now. They would spend time together with the excuse that she was going to her 'riding lessons' which always ended up in the lake or on the floor of the stables. Endless chatting, laughing and playing happened in those 2 hours. She had never been so happy in her entire life. She felt something that she hadn't been able to feel when trapped in the cold walls of her castle, freedom. And with Daniel this one came naturally, that and the laughs that made her throat hurt afterwards and the smiles that made her mouth muscles have some extra exercise. She was happy with him, but now she felt that things were getting serious and she wasn't prepare. Well, mostly she was afraid of the unknown._

 _"_ _Regina, darling you can open your eyes now." his loving voice snapped her out of her fear and she grabbed the courage to opened her eyes. She gasped at the sight. They were at the top of one of the hills. Their hill, with a beautiful tree call the 'Tree of Life''. In front of her there was a tablecloth on the grass with some plates with fruits, fresh bread and cheese. She looked at him with a smile so wide that he didn't know it was possible for it to get bigger. She jumped towards him catching her lips with his in an innocent kiss. Their lips touched for a few seconds and then she was giggling and stepping away from him. That was usually as far as they 'got ïntimate', well at least that was as far as a 15 years old could go._

 _"_ _I love you" he whispered into her ear._

 _"_ _I love you more" she winked and smiled at him._

 _"_ _Well, I don't think that could be possible but I will let you win this time" he said poking the tip of her nose gently._

 _"_ _Look at you, so gentlemen like." Regina giggled raising a brow._

 _"_ _Let's eat!" He said grabbing her hand and guiding her to the little picnic._

* * *

Regina was sobbing now, from pain and memories. She could feel her insights burning and her muscles between her legs expanding. It was painful and she wanted everything to be over in a way. She was tired of the pain but she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to hold her baby. That made her sob even more. She knew that her mother was going to do the impossible to get her to the royal life. A Queen couldn't have a child on her shoulders. She needed to be free of responsibilities, she needed to be strong and for her mother, love was weakness, therefore a baby was out of the question.

The maid was watching her closely. She was able to get the teenager's temperature to normal but now she was screaming in pain. Cora got tired of the whole labor process so she left and order the woman to let her know when her daughter was close to deliver the child. At this rate, Regina would be ready to push soon.

* * *

 _They talked, laughed and rolled down the hill. It was almost time for Regina to get home, however by the position of the sun Daniel came to the conclusion that they had around half an hour to spare or maybe a little bit more since Regina told him that her mother was going to town to get all the things for her 16th birthday. They made their way back to the top of the hill and hid on their secret place._

 _The tree had a big hole at the bottom of its trunk. When inside it was very big and cozy, a perfect place to be silent and think. That is what usually Daniel and Regina did, but today Regina was leaning against the inside of the trunk and Daniel was over her, kissing her like never before. She was panting and breathless which made Daniel stopped for some air. She looked at him with both fear and love._

 _She knew what she wanted and she also knew he wanted the same. He didn't need words to know that she had giving him the permission to take her all. To cherish her body and made love to her. So he did, he kissed her gently while getting rid of her clothes slowly placing feather kisses on her entire body. That day Regina felt_ _what it was to give her body and soul to someone that she really love, to be treated as a person and to be loved unconditionally._

* * *

The contraction were coming one after the other. Regina's back was against the headboard, her legs were wide open and her knees were up. One of her hands was grabbing the bed post while the other one was squeezing her maid's hand. Her mother was next to her bed looking at the window. She didn't want to see her sixteen year old daughter give birth to a non royal baby. It was enough to hear her screaming, instead of keeping her pain to herself, like a lady should. She was doing woman stuff after all, opening her legs to whoever promise her 'true love'. It was quite disgusting.

Regina let out another scream. She didn't get how women could get through so much pain for so long. She was just a child, a teenager having a baby. An infant that she will never be able to raise and love. Another person that her mother will ripped away from her. The contraction hitted once more and Regina was giving up on herself. "I can't do this anymore, I am done". At this words, Cora turned around to look at her daughter.

"You stupid girl, if you were brave enough to get intimate with a simple stable boy you are brave enough to finish this. You are not a quitter, Queens never quit and most of all NEVER show their insecurities to the commons. So, you are going to push that thing out of your body or I will do it for you. And believe me, it will not be pleasant" Those last words were pushed through Cora's front teeth.

That was what it took for Regina to gather herself together and keep pushing. After a few more pushes she gave birth to her first born. The teenager was so drained that she fainted before she could hear her baby cry. She fought to stay put and at least know the gender of her infant before her mother could get rid of it. But the lack of energy and rest won her over, just allowing her to see the maid carrying the little angel away from her before she lost consciousness.

* * *

 _"_ _Mother, why have you done this?" She yelled between sobs._

 _"_ _Because this is your happy ending." her mother said with a calm and cold voice._

 _"_ _What?" The teenager said, fresh tears running down her face. She was trying to keep her eyes locked with her mother's, because she knew how angry it made her when they weren't. However she couldn't keep them away from the cold body over her lap._

 _"_ _Oh, you have to trust me, Regina. I know best. Love is weakness, Regina. It feels real now. At the start, it always does. But, it's an illusion. It fades. And then, you're left with nothing. But power, true power, endures. And then, you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I've saved you, my love"_

 _Regina looked at her mother incredulously. Nothing she had just said made sense, but how could it? When someone was so blind and thirsty for power, emotions were often overlooked. ._

 _"_ _You've ruined everything. I loved him. I loved him!" The brunette said looking at her mother defiantly and then at her motionless fiance. She leaned forward taking his hand so gently for her mother to miss the action completely. She placed his hand on her abdomen and whispered in his ear._

 _"_ _Daniel, come back to me… to us… how am I going to be able to do this without you? I can't fight this battle alone. We need you. Please don't leave me" She placed a kiss on his lips, hoping that True Love will wake him and prove to her mother that love was strength and that true love was real. The so-called wave of magic didn't come. Regina's heart broke once more and fresh tears started to fall._

 _Cora couldn't take this anymore so she approached her daughter and forced her up by her arm. She shook her until the young brunette was facing her._

 _"_ _Enough! I've endured this long enough. Now, clean yourself up, wipe away your tears, because now… You're going to be Queen." Fear invaded Regina's eyes, once she remembered what those last words meant. She was engaged to the King and soon to be wed. But she couldn't marry him while with child and it was going to be obvious that it wasn't the King's because her pregnancy was far too advanced. She knew that her mother was going to come up with something. If her mother didn't kill her first._

* * *

Regina woke up to familiar surroundings. She wasn't in the guest room near the donjons, no, she was in her bedroom. The sunlight was starting to peek through the big windows, so she guess it was almost noon. When she tried to moved a wave of pain and discomfort knocked her down. It took a while for her to remember the events from the last 20 hours. When it hit her, her hands went to her not so swollen abdomen, and then she realized what had happened. She had given birth to her child and then fainted. Fresh tears were running down her cheeks. She wasn't strong enough to fight for her and Daniel's baby. She had failed her true love once more.

A knock at the door made her jumped a little, hesitantly she gave the order for the person on the other side to enter her chambers.

The maid that helped her from the start enter. Regina could see her puffy, red eyes and knew right then that she didn't have good news. The teenager made a gesture with her hand for the maid to stop so she could get herself together to hear whatever she had to say. The maid stopped abruptly nodding her in approval. After a few minutes Regina gave her a silent gesture to come forward.

"I know that my mother took the baby, but I need to know the gender and if he/she is healthy"

At the sound of the last words the maid couldn't contain the tears streaming down her eyes. A dreadful feeling started to flourish inside Regina, her head was shaking left to right and she was whispering 'no, no,no' so quietly that just she could hear them.

"Your highness, you had a baby boy, but…" she sobbed once more "... but the baby died before birth.. We don't know the cause but what we do know is that this could happen again. I am sorry"

Regina's heart shattered, she was responsible for her baby's death. Another person that she loved and was taken away because of her. She couldn't contained the sobs that were shaking her entire body. She motion the maid to leave her alone, and she follow orders immediately but not before taking the ring and note that were place on the nightstand. She knew that Daniel gave it to Regina and meant a lot to her, but she was going to thank her for that, she hoped.

When the doors closed behind her she could hear the teenager screamed with sorrow. The maid closed her eyes and as soon as she opened them she was facing Cora. The sorceress was holding the maid's heart close to her lips. She was smiling satisfactorily.

"Good job dear! Now I have another task for you before giving you back your heart" with a wave of her hand the baby boy appeared in the maid's arms, covered in a light blue baby blanket. He was wide awake, she looked at him and could swear that Regina was looking right back at her. He had her mother's big eyes and soft features, he was adorable. A feeling of regret and pity settle on the young woman's chest. She was holding the healthy baby of the young girl that was crying the lost of her child on the other side of the door. She was ready to run to her when Cora caught her intention and squeezed her heart lightly.

"Don't you dare! It will be for her own good. Follow me"

The two women walked for a fair amount of time, the maid was behind Cora, she was glad because that meant that she could go ahead with her plan. She reached to her chest and pulled a thin cord hooking the ring on it. Then she made a little hole on the note and hooked it as well. She tight it gently around the baby's foot, covering him once more. After a few minutes they reached the stables. Cora stood up in front of her carrying a shiny bean on her hand. There was some rumors about the giants and magic beans, and also that some fairies had a few but she never had seen one until now. Then she realized what Cora wanted to do. She didn't want to end the baby's life , it was far too easy. She wanted him to starve to death which was far more cruel.

"Where are you sending him?"

Cora didn't think that someone would dare to ask her about anything, but she was in a good mood so she let it pass, for now.

"I will send him to a land where he will NEVER be able to find his way back. He will not survive a day in that place, he will be lost forever" She laughed while ripping the child from the maid's arms. She threw the bean, a portal opened sucking everything in their surroundings. She took a last look at the infant and dropped him inside the portal, she smirked when the portal closed leaving the floor of the stables intact.

 **Neverland**

The young boy was awaken by the crying baby. He wasn't sure if it was one of Pan's trick or if there was in fact a baby crying. He weighed his options and decided to get out of his safe place and take a peek. In front of his cave there was a light blue bundle moving boy grabbed a stick and poke the bundle gently. He heard the cries coming from it and leaned forward. When he uncovered the bundle he gasped when he saw the baby's red face. He didn't know what to do, but he couldn't leave him here by himself. He wouldn't survive a day there. Besides, he wasn't his father, a coward that chose himself over his only son. Even though he knew it was going to be difficult, maybe Tink could help him with the baby as well, he decided to grab the baby boy and walked toward his cave. The young boy tried to shush him swaying from side to side.

"Hello little guy" He said getting the baby to calm down. The young boy let the infant grabbed the tip of his index finger. "I am going to take care of you, and we are going to leave this place" the baby smiled and cooed. The brunette boy felt something hanging from the baby's foot, when he uncovered it, he found the ring and note. He figured it was from his biological parents. He was angry at first and was going to get rid of it. How come that his parents could leave him there? by himself? But something inside him made him changed his mind and decided to keep the items. Maybe, it would be important. He looked at the baby and smiled. "My name is Baelfire, but you can call me Bae"

* * *

 **(Time is different in Neverland than our world, but in this story line it didn't took Regina so long to enact the dark curse)**

Bae and the baby boy were 'rescued' by pirates. Captain Killian Jones and his crew took them in and helped them get back to a 'land without magic'. Captain Hook wasn't planning to stay so when he knew that the two boys were going to be safe, he took off. Bae and the little prince (that's how he called him because he looked like one) were placed into the foster system right away. They stayed for a few days before the young boy got the devastating news. The baby boy was going to be adopted very soon which meant that they will go their separate ways.

The day came and Bae was devastated. He was happy that his foster family was so supporting and loving. They promised him that he could go with them to give away his 'little brother'. Before going to the adoption agency, Bae ran to his room and grabbed the little guy's things. The blanket in which he found him and the two items hooked in the cord. He smiled at it, good memories invading his mind. A few happy and sad tears ran down his cheek. He was happy that the little prince was going to be adopted, hopefully he was going to a loving family, but he was going to miss him.

 **Boston**

She was nervous, after the Dark curse she thought she was going to be happy. But something was missing. After losing her child she wasn't the same. Then she married the King and couldn't conceive. So after the king died 'unexpectedly' she made a potion to get rid of her 'curse' once and for all. She couldn't bare the lost of another child so she wanted to make sure that if for some miracle she found love again, she wouldn't be able to conceive. Her thoughts were interrupted by the man in front of her.

 **"** Well, Ms. Mills, your application is almost too good to be true. I mean, your references are impeccable and this town you live in—Storybrooke—you're the mayor?"

"Third term. All unopposed." She nodded and smiled at the inside joke. Who was going to go against the Evil Queen anyway?

"Impressive!" He said smiling. "Anyway, I've explained your rights and responsibilities, but there's one item I'd like to go over in detail. We don't know anything about this child. He and his brother appeared in front of a shelter door just like that. His complete information is a blackout. Parents' names, ethnicity, genealogical records. But he is healthy, which is all that you should be concern about. "

 **"** I'm concerned with my child's future, not his past."

"Well, then, congratulations. You're ready to meet your son?"

 **"** Yes!" she said excitedly

The man smiled at her and clicked a button on the intercom next to him and started talking to it.

"Bring him in" Regina looked to the door expectantly. A boy about 15 years old was carrying her baby boy. She frowned at the sight. The woman besides them caught the change of expression right away.

"Hello Ms Mills, this is Neal the boy who found the baby and took care of him before they were left at our door. I hope you don't mind, he wanted to bring him to you and make sure he was going to be okay.

Regina smiled at the boy in front of her shaking her head.

"Not at all" she said looking at the woman and then back at Neal. She leaned forward and smiled at him. " Did I pass the test?" She said raising a brow. The gesture made Neal giggle. Her eyes were an open book, there was so much love in those big brown spheres and a hint of hope. He nodded and looked down at the baby sleeping in his arms. He leaned forward and place a kiss on his little forehead. "Take care of yourself little guy, I'll miss you" with that said he place the baby into Regina's arms.

As soon as she saw him, a warm feeling invaded her body. She felt the connection right away. The baby seemed to feel it too as he opened his big eyes and looked at her. She felt as if a cold knife went through her chest straight to her heart. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that this baby was hers. He had Daniel's eyes and his facial features but more refined. His hair was a light brown (for now) and his skin was light and tender. She couldn't stop herself and thought about her lost baby. She always tried to picture him in her mind. She was pretty sure he was going to inherit her eyes but who knows? Maybe the baby was going to have Daniel's blue eyes?

A hand on her shoulder snapped her away from the what ifs in her head. She looked to her side and found the boy smiling at her.

"I brought you the blanket in which I found him, so you can make up a great story when he is a little bit older, and a few things I found tight to his foot. Maybe you could get something from it too." He said smiling and moved his close fist toward Regina. She places her palm below his closed hand and he dropped the items.

She gasped when she saw the ring from the saddle of her beloved mare. The ring that she thought was lost forever, and the note that was written on both sides. She scrolled down the note and recognized her and her lover's handwriting

"I Love You" - (Daniel)

"I Love You More" -(Regina)

"I don't think that's possible" (Daniel)

She couldn't stopped the tears running down her cheek. She turned the note back and recognized her youngest maid's messy handwriting. _"Hope he finds his way back to you"_

Regina couldn't stop the sob that came out of her. She placed the note on the table and put the ring on her finger. She looked at her baby boy, the son that she had thought had been lost forever, she traced his features until she reached his nose. "I thought I've lost you, forever...I love you so much" she whispered poking the tip of his little nose gently. The baby smiled at her, she couldn't contained herself and hugged her little prince with all the love that she could give at that moment.

The three people with her were confused by the way she had reacted after Neal had given her the items. However, the young boy was the only one who knew what was going on. He smiled, he could see what he had done, he had reunited mother and son. He was so happy for the little guy. He was going to be fine.

When Regina composed herself she decided to talk to her first born. When she was pregnant with him she used to sing to her belly and talked nonsense, at that time it was the only thing that kept her sane.

"Well, hello there. It was fate wasn't it? Henry." The baby's eyes were fixed into his mother's. She place her palm over his tummy and at that the baby grabbed her ring finger and squeezed it tight.

 **"** Henry, huh? You don't meet a lot of Henry's nowadays. Very old world."

"It was my father's name. He passed some time ago".

The man frowned and was ready to say something but she interrupted him.

"He was a good man, very noble. I hope that Henry's heart is as gentle as his." She smiled sadly. The adoption agent smiled back at her. Regina settled baby Henry in her arms and looked at Neal.

"Thank you for bringing my son back" She said, knowing that the young boy knew what she was talking about. "Are you going to be okay?" She said worryingly, he was, after all in a whole new world. Neal smiled at her and grabbed the hand that was resting on his shoulder.

"I will, my foster mother is going to take advantage of her visit to the agency to get the adoption papers. I couldn't be in better hands"

Regina smiled at him. " You are so clever for your age young man. Thank you again! Will be in contact so you can see Henry again. Deal?" The young boy's face light up and couldn't suppress the urge to hug Regina, so he did, whispering a 'thank you'

"No, thank you. Now, Henry…" She said looking at the infant in front of her. "Let's go home"

 **Here you go! My first official OS! There is one more that I am working on and a long fic. For more details go to my profile.**

 **Hope you like it! Leave reviews! :)**


End file.
